


Step Out with Sideways!

by Lulu_LaHotpockets



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Sideways - Fandom
Genre: Bad quips, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Derek is just trying his best, Derek needs a break from life, Drabbles, Guy sucks at actual fighting, He also needs to learn how to fight, Pretty much meeting other heroes, Random Encounters, Rated incase of language, Superhero selfies, Why isn't there anything for Sideways?, character study I guess, he's awesome, more characters to be added as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_LaHotpockets/pseuds/Lulu_LaHotpockets
Summary: Sideways is a new hero in the suburbs of Gotham. There's a lot of the hero world he hasn't been introduced to.Pretty much drabbles of Derek meeting other heroes, primarily the bat-clan.





	1. Beginning with a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> So I went through what's out of the Sideways series. It's really awesome and I suggest you check it out. I haven't found a single fic for him, and figured I'd fix that. So here he is meeting others and nerding out a bit. Not as much as Ernie though.

 

**“Crap! Crap!! CRAP!!”** Derek yelled out in a panic as the rift he’d just passed through was not quite where it was supposed to be. No he did not plan to go from dodging a bus to falling three stories into an alley. **“Ugh, I have to work on that.”** He got up with a grumble, pretty sure he bruised his tailbone.

He turned from the alley way to return to the fight. Letting a maniac joy-ride in a bendy-bus was not a good idea. His fingers came together and swiped down through the air, cutting a rift open. Slipping through he was happy to see he got where he wanted.

He hurried to grasp the bar to stay up right. _«Being in the bus is still better than being run over by it **»**_ he told himself. Derek shook his head and advanced toward the driver. The man didn’t notice, clearly focused on steering into everything.

Rather than pulling the man away and stomping on the breaks like he was hooping to do, a part of boots broke through the driver’s side window sending the man to the floor and a brightly colored boy in the driver’s seat.

Derek could only gape for a moment before he tackled the man back down. A kid driving was terrifying enough, he didn’t need to have people struggling for control. The man kicked a lot and even resorted to biting when clearly the teen was unaffected. Perks of super powers.

At least until a glint of metal flashed in the corner of his eye, making him push away. The blade the man was now waving around was small, just a pocket knife. But the tear in Derek’s suit and thin line of blood on his forearm proved it to be dangerous.

**“Oh come on!”** Derek complained to him. **“Isn’t reenacting Speed enough?”** He was answered with a narrowly avoided swipe. He grabbed the man’s wrist. For a guy who wasn’t super strong, he had a death grip on his weapon. The teen opted to kick him back. The inside of a bus wasn’t the best place to fight. The next advance, Derek swiped open a rift taking the two onto the street.

The creep stopped a moment and looked around. The surprise on his face as the bus continued away from the two of them was amusing. Derek enjoyed confusing people. He also took the moment of befuddlement to tackle the man again, prying the guy’s fingers off of the knife. **“Hasn’t your mother ever told you not to play with knives?”**

A smile spread behind his mask. The bad guy was successfully pinned down and no one had blown up. He’d say this was going even better than his fight with the Showman guy. Ernie was going to be proud to hear about this adventure.

When police arrived, he happily handed the man over. Though the officers were skeptical about the new mask running about. He didn’t want to stick around and let the questions get personal.

The rift he side-stepped into led back to the bus just a couple blocks down, but it was now parked safely with no driver seen. _«Whatever.»_  He shook his head and opened another rift to go home. He needed to ice his back.


	2. Bird Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Gotham city, the birds watch you.

Derek tucked his phone away satisfied with the live stream he just ended. It included a few stops in New York (not in central park like he was planning), and ended back in Gotham at the top of Wayne Enterprises. He had to admit that now he wasn’t hanging off the ledge for dear life, the sky line view was great. Made sense why Batman’s always on top of buildings now.

He pulled off his mask and stuffed it in his backpack, pulling out a pretzel he bought before saying good-bye to his viewers. All that rifting made a guy hungry. It wasn’t the best dinner, a soft pretzel at 8 o’clock. But now that it was just himself and his father, most nights turned into fend-for-yourself nights. 

So for now Derek was going to enjoy some alone time where no one was sure to bother him. At least until a small click of the tongue from behind startled him. With a start he dropped his food and coughed on the bit trying to go down the wrong tube. 

Once cleared he turned around to face them. **“What the hell?!”** He was ready to keep going, but stopped at the sight of a kid in a bright red vest and domino mask. **“Robin? Oh my God Robin.”** He stared wide-eyed.

The boy merely tutted at Derek, clearly not impressed by the coughing fit. Derek squinted at him. Wow Robin was young. Wasn’t he a teenager a couple of years ago? With all the capes running around Gotham it was getting hard to keep track. Besides the nerding out was usually left to Ernie.

**“So uh…”** There was a tween judging him… What was he supposed to even say?

**“Sideways. Teleportation powers, mostly seen in the suburban of Gotham.”** Robin stated without a doubt of his information. It was unnerving, was Batman stalking him or something? He didn’t like the idea of that.

Derek nodded slowly, only now realizing he didn’t have his mask on. Mentally he kicked himself. First that interdemensional giant guy, then Zatanna and the seven soldiers, that casual-friday Superman, now Robin. Damn he sucked at the secret identity thing. **“Y-yeah… That’s me.”** He answered slowly.

Robin tsked him again making Derek frown. **“What?”** The teen wasn’t too comfortable by this.

**“You’re a complete amateur.”** Derek blinked at him. 

_«What?»_

**“Sloppy, careless. You are more of a liability than a help.”**

His jaw hung open in a small “o”. He was getting criticized. By Robin yes, but Robin was a fucking kid! 

**“Wait, hold on.”** He stood. **“Amateur or not, I’ve stopped plenty of villains.”** Admittedly he first became a hero for the attention. Fighting was a pain in the ass and he hated most of it. But he still fought the good fight.

**“Not without an unnecessary amount of collateral. The places you “protect” don’t need an incompetent meta causing more damage.”** The tone was cold, and started a knot in the teen’s stomach. Now was really not the time for self-esteem issues.

The tween turned to the edge of the roof. **“I stand by Batman’s no meta policy, and will enforce it. Gotham doesn’t need any.”**

Derek opened his mouth again to speak, only to gape like a fish out of water.

**“Aw leave the kid alone.”** Another voice startled Derek from the other side of the roof. Across was the familiar insignia of Nightwing. If he wasn’t speechless before, he sure was now. 

**“Sideways, right? Don’t be bothered by Robin, he’s just annoyed cause he wanted to stop that bus jacking on his own.”** The older hero cheerfully reassured him with a wave, swinging an arm around a scowling sidekick. 

Derek looked to the boy wonder again. Of course he’d be the brightly colored kid driving the bus! Who else would it be?

With another click of the tongue, Robin swung away from the two muttering something about a waste of time. **“He’s hard on everyone.”**

**“He is right though…”** Derek scratched at his nape. **“I keep getting my ass handed to me most of the time.”** When he stopped to think about it, most of Sideways’ wins were pure luck of talking himself out or achieved through help.

Nightwing let out a laugh and clapped Sideways on the back. **“Hey, no hero starts off great. Police thought Batman was a criminal when he first showed up!”**

_«Wait what?»_ He couldn’t say he expected that, but with Batman’s methods it made sense.

**“You just need to learn the ropes. I’ll give you a hand!”**

**“Seriously?”** Nightwing was offering to teach him? Maybe this was a dream. Lord he hoped not, it was too amazing to wake up without.

A bright smile grew across the older hero’s face. **“Seriously! I’ll see you around the rooftops. Maybe stop by Bludhaven too. I work around there more.”**

With a wave, Nightwing sent off a grappling hook. **“See you around Sideways!”** And off he went. 

Derek was left standing on top of a skyscraper completely speechless.


End file.
